Estación terminal
by XimenaOS
Summary: "Me has dado la oportunidad de ver algo que jamás en mi vida había visto y no eres consciente de eso, es un poco triste, pero creo que si lo supieras, muchas veces no lo harías..." [Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenemos un [Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]

Mientras esperamos por más noticias de Sonic Forces, en el foro Esmeralda Madrela la actividad del mes consiste en una historia donde nuestros OC conviven con algunos personajes de la franquicia en varias zonas. ¡Espero que disfruten de mi pequeño One-Shot!

-Tikal, Radical Train y otras locaciones mencionadas son propiedad de SEGA. Niko es un personaje creado por mí.

* * *

°°Loading°°

Era una mañana tranquila en Angel Island, Knuckles dormía plácidamente mientras detrás de él la Esmeralda Maestra permanecía quieta, al parecer, este día no aparecería cierta murciélago para intentar llevársela.

Tikal estaba sentada sobre la Esmeralda, admirando las nubes delgadas que eran movidas fácilmente por el viento, soltó un suspiro ¿en serio hasta un espíritu puede aburrirse? Al parecer sí, pues ella sólo esperaba, pero nada ocurría. El sonido de una avioneta llamó la atención del espíritu y el guardián, ambos voltearon para ver al Tornado ya aterrizando, pronto bajaron un erizo azulado y un zorrito con dos colas, la chica se volvió más traslucida de modo que ninguno de los presentes podría verla.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- Habló el equidna.

-Tenemos algunos recuerdos muy extraños sobre algunos lugares, pero nunca hemos estado ahí- explicó Sonic.

-He investigado que esos lugares están en Soleanna- intervino Tails- y no somos los únicos, Amy, Rouge e incluso Shadow los tienen, vinimos para ver si tu también, todo esto es muy inusual.

Knuckles guardó silencio e intentó mantener una expresión seria; solamente había tenido pesadillas, horribles sueños donde Sonic estaba muerto a causa de una poderosa criatura, inclusive por eso ya casi no discutía con él, el sólo recordarlo le provocaba una sentimiento de desesperación y un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Por fin habló –No, pero podemos hablar sobre eso.

-¿Tú quieres hablar sobre sueños?- respondió casi incrédulo el erizo.

-¿Acaso no podemos?- dijo suavemente el de ojos violetas.

El zorrito sonrió- Bueno, hemos venido hasta acá así que podemos aprovechar un poco de tiempo.

Se sentaron en la escalinata, Sonic se recostó en vertical con los brazos en la nuca, Tails prefirió adoptar una postura normal con las piernas cruzadas y Knuckles se apoyaba en sus codos en el escalón; la equidna anaranjada bajó de la Esmeralda en un salto y se colocó de pie esperando escuchar algo interesante.

-Yo recuerdo mucho una estación de tren, creo que se llama Radical Train- comenzó el azulado- pero era muy peculiar, rodeada de montañas y pasa por lo que parece ser un acantilado muy extenso, cuando pienso en él se siente mucha energía que incluso puedo compararla con la de una esmeralda…

Tikal abrió un poco más los ojos _¿Un tren? Nunca he visto uno, será que ¿puedo ir a visitar?_ Se estaba planteando la posibilidad de ir hacia allá, lo que mencionó Sonic acerca de energía le dio una idea _¿Acaso puedo hacer "eso"? Quizás no pierda nada con intentarlo._ Se alejó con paso apresurado dejando a los tres chicos hablando, tenía algo para entretenerse por el resto del día; puso sus manos en la gran joya verde para así ingresar dentro de ella, mientras repetía el nombre de Radical Train esperando que su idea funcionase, cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, estaba parada en la entrada al túnel donde ya partía una locomotora con doce vagones, se escuchaba el ruido de las maquinarias y las grúas descargando mercancía, no había muchas personas. Tikal pensaba demasiado, analizando cada detalle porque era tanta su emoción que no podía evitarlo, nunca había visto tal cosa, quería llevarse todo el lugar en su mirada si era posible. _¡Gracias Chaos! Sabía que podría hacerlo._ Recorría lentamente las zonas verdes de la gran estación, soltando suspiros pequeños de emoción y juntando sus manos como una niña; se preguntaba _c_ ómo se vería por dentro un vagón y quería subir al tren ¿qué se sentirá? No había taquillas o algo así, siguió buscando.

Del otro lado de la gran estación, Niko the Chihuahua, el gerente encargado de ese turno sentía inquietud por aquella chica de pelaje anaranjado, no era solamente por la ropa tan extraña que llevaba, si no que tenía una actitud de sorpresa mientras se paseaba por el andén de descarga lo que le hizo cuestionarse si era una turista; caminó hasta llegar donde ella, mientras más cerca se daba cuenta de que su vestimenta era realmente tradicional, se fijó en las joyas de su cuello y en su brazo, pronto notó algo en particular, casi como algo familiar pero por el momento no pudo identificarlo con precisión.

Tikal se puso alerta en cuanto se percató que el chihuahua se acercaba a ella pero no sintió miedo. _Tal vez pueda ayudarme y resolver mis dudas_. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando un movimiento suyo.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?- le habló de manera afable el gerente.

-Ah, sí ¿podría decirme como puedo subir en alguno de estos trenes?

Niko parpadeó dos veces _¿subir?_ -Me temo que no podrá hacerlo señorita, estos trenes son únicamente para transportar mercancía y maquinaria- Aunque después de esto, se sintió mal por arruinar su deseo. _Parecía que realmente quería hacerlo._

-Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias- Se oyó la voz de la equidna con un deje de decepción, giró su cuerpo para regresar a Angel Island, su marcha fue detenida por un ligero golpecito en su brazo.

-¿Es la primera vez que visita Soleanna?

-Sí, a decir verdad, casi nunca salgo al… exterior- confesó Tikal apenada.

Niko sonrío, sabía que lo que haría lo metería en problemas, pero ver a esa intrigante chica sonreír, sería algo que nunca olvidaría; le señaló hacia una locomotora color verde militar, no tenía ningún vagón encadenado y por lo visto era eléctrica, el chihuahua avanzó y detrás de él la equidna que estaba cada vez más entusiasmada.

El canino presionó unas cuantas teclas en el tablero, conectó el circuito de arranque, volteó un centenar de interruptores en un panel proporcionando energía a todo, encendió el motor de arranque, bajó la palanca del freno de mano pero no sonó la campana ni las la bocinas de aire porque eso lo delataría; finalmente por precaución selló su tarjeta para indicar que había entregado el turno. Volteó para que la unidad avanzara y se percató de que los ojos azules de la chica se movían en todas direcciones, ella quería gritar con todo el aire que tuviera en sus pulmones; la locomotora comenzó a moverse despacio hasta que llegaron al inicio del puente más alto.

-Puedes recargarte sobre la ventana para ver- dijo Niko.

Tikal lo hizo, apoyó sus manos en el vidrio y dirigió sus pupilas hacia abajo; la neblina estaba baja, pero podía ver algunos árboles y rocas, le sorprendió sobre todo la altura a la que estaban, aunque las construcciones pareciesen viejas por lo oxidadas que estaban no se sentía ni un poco austada; conforme fueron avanzando pasaron por uno de los tantos túneles que se abrieron entre las montañas, la luz era amarillenta y casi no se veía nada, pero la equidna sólo abría más la mirada y se aferraba con una mano a una barra de metal cerca del marco de la ventana por la que estaba presenciando todo el viaje.

Saliendo del túnel, el paso del tren se acercó más al suelo porque parecía cruzar el río, el moho estaba visible en los pilares que sostenían la vía y había plantas enredaderas en la parte de arriba de la estructura; ambos pasajeros vieron el reflejo del tren pasando con delicadeza. Después llegaron a una zona donde lo único que había eran paredes de roca grisácea y torres con cintas transportadoras, aunque esas construcciones si parecían muy abandonadas.

-¿No hay algún tipo de riesgo por esas torres?- preguntó a su conductor.

-No, pueden parecer débiles pero créeme que se les han hecho pruebas para prevenir su colapso; personalmente me gusta mucho que estén ahí, decorando un poco la vista para que no sea tan aburrida ¿no crees?

-¿Quién puede pensar que esto es aburrido?

Aquello sonó a un reclamo infantil, sincero y sencillo. _Todos los que no sean como tú, incluyéndome a mí. ¿Cómo puedes ver más allá de lo que los demás no? ¿Podré alguna vez mirar lo que sea y descubrir lo que oculta?_

Llegaron a un claro donde había cuatro cascadas que no eran muy grandes, Tikal pidió que parara el tren, a lo que Niko le respondió que no podía hacerlo porque ya llevaban bastante velocidad; la chica se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para captar mejor las caídas de agua y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Puedo abrir la ventana?

-Uhmm- el chihuahua se puso una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Por favor!- imploraba ella y puso una mirada de ternura.

-Supongo que no puedo resistirme a eso- admitió él, le hizo un ademán indicando su aprobación.

-¡Sí!- inmediatamente Tikal abrió la ventana y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo de un salto, sentándose en el marco de la locomotora aún sosteniéndose de la barra y alzó su rostro, el viento le favoreció en ese instante y cayeron algunas gotitas en sus mejillas y parte de sus púas haciendo que se riera mientras Niko solo la observaba y sonreía aún más, le hacía tan feliz escuchar su melodiosa risa quizás porque proyectaba una verdadera alegría; iban a ingresar de nuevo a otro túnel que cortaba por en medio de las cascadas y en el instante preciso en que la locomotora se adentró en la oscuridad, un último rayo de luz iluminó la joya azul de la tiara de Tikal, esto provocó una dilatación en las pupilas de su acompañante y éste descifró por fin que le resultaba tan familiar de aquella chica, de inmediato habló cuando las sandalias blancas de ella tocaron el piso.

-¿Perteneciste al Knuckles Clan?

La equidna parpadeó cinco veces y permaneció en silencio. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo saber eso?_

-¿Conoces a mi pueblo?

-Sí, mis ancestros convivieron con los tuyos, eran el Techi tribe- respondió Niko.

-¿Techi? ¿Los mismos que nos traían cosas de fuera de Mystic Ruins?

-Exacto, comerciaron con el Knuckles Clan en la mayoría de veces antes de, bueno, ya sabes, su desaparición.

Ella guardó silencio, nunca se esperó encontrarse con alguien que todavía se acordara a su pueblo antes de sufrir la ira de Chaos; pero su falta de palabras preocupó al chihuahua, pues en varias ocasiones había lastimado a la gente al ser tan impertinente al preguntar o al conversar, naturalmente se alertó y movió su cola junto con sus manos rápidamente.

-¡L-l-lo siento! No… no quería que te sintieras mal… ¡Perdóname!

Tikal cerró los ojos sin desaparecer su sonrisa, bajó el ritmo de su respiración y de nuevo levantó sus párpados al mismo tiempo que alzó la cabeza para ver directamente los ojos verdosos del gerente canino, estaban temblorosos.

-Yo tenía lo que podríamos decir, un amigo. Era un viejo comerciante de tu tribu, muy querido por mí y por otros niños, nos traía juguetes. Figuritas de pirámides talladas en piedra, sonajas, silbatos, trompos, guerreros de barro; cada 10 días esperábamos con ansias su llegada en la puerta principal de la ciudad… ¿Sabes por qué te cuento esto?

Niko movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha indicando que desconocía sus razones, la equidna continuó.

-Porque los Techi nos llenaron de grandes cosas que eran desconocidas y muy interesantes, nos traían utensilios, telas, nuevas plantas medicinales, pero sobre todo alegría y también nos apoyaron en los tiempos cuando comenzaba la guerra; varios de ellos contaban hermosas leyendas que habían aprendido en otros lugares, versos y cantos de ofrenda mientras nuestros padres entrenaban o iban a combatir. Quizás no pude compartir mucho tiempo con ellos, pero desde la pirámide podía observar el cariño con el que cuidaban de los demás, y es por eso que los queríamos mucho.

-Yo… no sabía nada de eso… Mis bisabuelas suelen hablar de los viajes de nuestra gente… Pero nunca mencionaron lo que me acabas de decir.

Tikal suspiró -Siguen siendo así por lo que veo.

-¿Cómo?

Los pies de la chica se movieron para que quedaran de frente, pero al hacerlo, el chihuahua retrocedió uno.

-Los Techi nunca se dan cuenta de lo que regalan a otras personas, son por decirlo así, un poco ingenuos. Contagian a los demás con su simpática presencia, les dan un poco de esperanza, están ahí cuando se les necesita e incluso cuando no, pero lo más importante es que, te enseñan la alegría. Tú me has dado la oportunidad de ver algo que jamás en mi vida había visto y no eres consciente de eso, es un poco triste, pero creo que si lo supieras, muchas veces no lo harías.

La locomotora se detuvo en la estación terminal y empezó a parpadear un botón en el panel, la radio llenó el silencio que se había creado con la voz del vigilante de la terminal.

"La unidad C104D57 ha llegado a la terminal NN8, no hubo ningún registro de salida ¿alguien autorizó?"

El canino se rió un poco porque sabía ahora que olvidó completamente un detalle importante: desconectar el sistema de ubicación; minutos después se escuchó al que parecía ser el jefe del sistema ferroviario.

"Los maquinistas de punto NN6 me indican que al parecer la unidad salió desde ahí"

Tikal se sorprendió y a la vez sintió un poco de pena, había distraído a Niko de su trabajo y ahora posiblemente le llamarían la atención. _Oh cielos… ¿qué hice?_ La risa del chihuahua interrumpió su pensar y confundió aún más a la pobre chica de ojos azules, lo único que se le ocurrió fue disculparse.

-Te pido disculpas.

-No tendrías porqué, además la idea de pedir perdón fue mía primero- dijo él cuando termino de incorporarse.

El vigilante interrumpió una vez más.

"Revisaré la unidad, lo mantengo al tanto señor"

 _Debo irme ya._ Pensó Tikal, aunque antes de eso abrazó al chihuahua firmemente y hundió su cabeza en su pecho con forma de estrella de cuatro picos, logró rodear su espalda completamente con sus brazos debido a que era muy esbelto; él le correspondió posando sus manos en las púas anaranjadas acariciándolas suavemente.

 _Sabía que valdría la pena verte sonreír. Es curioso que, después de tanto tiempo, un Techi vuelva a hacer feliz a un integrante del Knuckles Clan._

-Gracias, por hacerme feliz, aunque fuera un momento- dijo la equidna.

-Es lo que hago mejor ¿no es así?

Los pasos del vigilante se escucharon en las pequeñas escaleras, al llegar a la puerta, tocó una sola vez. La chica se sobresaltó y sin pensarlo mucho, se volvió intangible junto con el chihuahua quien casi grita de no ser porque ella le puso la mano en la boca; el vigilante abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie dentro, dio una mirada general y se lo comunicó al jefe.

-Señor, no hay nadie a bordo de la unidad.

"¿Está seguro?"

-Sí.

"Entonces mande a un operador para que la devuelva al punto NN6"

-Entendido.

Después se alejó atendiendo el radio, mientras Tikal y Niko volvían a ser visibles, él quedó pasmado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Tú… ahh ¿q-qué hiciste?

-Devolver el favor, lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir. ¡Gracias!- dijo la equidna y salió corriendo de la locomotora, si se quedaba sería demasiado complicado explicar sus poderes; no tuvo problemas en regresar a Angel Island porque los rastros de energía de las Chaos Emeralds que se encontraban en la terminal eran bastante altos y sorprendentemente llegó más rápido que cuando se fue. _Vaya que fue una locura._

El vigilante volvió con un conductor para devolver la unidad, se encontró con Niko de pie junto a la locomotora observando hacia la nada.

-¿Señor Niko? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo… seguí la unidad en cuanto se movió… pensé que eran ladrones o algo por el estilo- se felicitó por su buena mentira.

-¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?

-Con la vagoneta de emergencia, aunque la dejé unos metros atrás.

-De acuerdo, bueno, ya que está aquí ¿puede hacernos favor de regresar la locomotora?

-Por supuesto.

No quiso pensar en razones lógicas, por más confundido que estuviera; por ahora lo único que sabía era que había hecho feliz a alguien que lo necesitaba, y la mejor parte era que podía hacerlo (e inclusive ya lo había hecho) sin darse cuenta. Ese era su don y el de su gente.

* * *

 _¡Yeii! Creo que con Tikal si me inspiro mucho jeje..._

 _Si se lo preguntaban la Techi Tribe tiene ese nombre porque leí sobre la historia de los Chihuahuas y al parecer una teoría arroja que son descendientes de una raza llamada Techichi, que era un perro de compañía para la cultura Tolteca de México. (Y creo que todos sabemos que Tikal tiene aspectos mayas y a Niko quise hacerlo Mexicano, de modo que tuvieran una conexión)_

 _Espero que lo que escribí sobre los comerciantes y los juguetes no sea... como decirlo... innecesario. De todas maneras, posiblemente cambie un poco la historia cuando ya no tenga exámenes :( porque se me han cruzado otras ideas._

 _¡Gracias! ¡Y recuerden visitar el Foro Esmeralda Madre!_


End file.
